Tragedy Leads To Love
by gilmoregirl450
Summary: After Hermione's parents are in a fatal accident, she is sent to live with no other than....The Malfoys. She hasn't even been with them a day and she is already at Draco's throat. DMHG
1. A Nightmare

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, Ole Voldy would be dancing around in a pink too-too right now.

Hi everyone! Well, here it is, my first ever story on Its suppose to be a Humor/Romance but it starts out a little depressing lol. Oh, and just to let you all know, I'm sorry if the story isn't in sync with the books. I'm basing this on the movie's because I can remember them more vividly. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tears streamed down Hermione Grangers face as she miserably packed her trunk. "Why," She sobbed. "Why me" It had been three weeks since her third year at Hogwarts had ended, and already, her world had came crashing down. "Accio clothes!" Hermione said as she pointed her wand at her closet. Hermione's clothes flew into her trunk. She started to close it when she spotted a light pink spaghetti strap top bordered with white sequins. She gingerly picked it up and ran her fingers across the silky fabric. Her mother had given her this top as a Christmas present. Suddenly, the terrible memory of last night ran through her head.

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Hermione sat on the couch in her living room while reading her favorite book 'Hogwarts: A History'. Her parents had gone out for some much needed time together. Hermione was so drawn into the book that she didn't even hear the phone ring just on the other side of the room. 'Hello, you have reached the Grangers, please leave a message!' Hermione jumped at the sound of her mom's voice on the answering machine. Suddenly, she was aware that someone had called. She walked over to the phone and was about to pick it up when she heard a strange man's voice._

_"Hello, Ms. Hermione Granger. This is Dave Eigan, I'm a doctor over at the hospital. I'm afraid I have some terrible news. Um, well, I guess you know your parents went out tonight and well, um, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but they were in an accident with another driver. He was drunk. And…………Well………Mrs. Granger, I'm afraid did not make it. However, your father is still here but on life support," Hermione's blood went cold. "Your aunt was on nursing duty's tonight and I have sent her to get you. Please be ready, I'm so sorry about this. I'll see you soon" BEEP!_

_Hermione couldn't move, she couldn't breath. After a few seconds of being lifeless she screamed. "NO!" She sank down on her knee's and started crying harder than she ever had in her life. She was brought back to reality by a knock at the door. "Aunt Nina" She whispered. She opened the door and flung herself into her aunts arms. "Hermione," Sobbed her aunt as she hugged her. "I'm so sorry" Hermione pulled away and looked into her aunts eye's. She was crying just as hard. "Go get your coat, sweetie" She said quietly. Hermione quickly retrieved her coat and ran out to her aunts car._

_They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. Hermione grabbed her aunts hand and pulled her inside. There, she ran into a doctor who was obviously Dave. "WHERE IS HE!" She screamed. "Ms. Granger, please-" He tried to calm her but he was cut off. "TAKE ME TO HIM!" She screamed even louder this time. He motioned for her to follow. He lead the two women to a small room. Hermione entered and looked at her dad, he was barely even breathing. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "Nina, I really don't think he'll make it" Said Dave to the aunt/nurse. "Don't tell her that Dave, just don't" Replied Nina. Suddenly, the machine beside Mr. Grangers bed started beeping faster. "No!" Hermione sobbed. "Don't leave me!" Just as she finished the green line on the screen went strait. "No! Dad, please!" Hermione cried. "Honey, come on" Nina said as she tugged on her nieces arm. "NO!" Hermione screamed._

_Nina looked over to Dave who had a painfully sad look in his eye's. "Hermione, sweetie, please come" Begged her aunt. Hermione reluctantly let go of her father. "How could you leave!" Hermione whispered._

_Hermione and Nina arrived back at the Grangers house at around 2:00 AM. Hermione had cried so much that she couldn't get another tear out. She tiredly went up to her room to put up her coat when she heard a familiar voice downstairs. She ran down into the living room to see her Aunt and Professor Dumbledore whispering to each other. "Pr-Professor," Hermione stuttered. "What are you doing here?" The Professor looked at Hermione with a sad twinkle in his eye's. "Ms. Granger, I'm afraid I have more bad news" He said quietly. 'Oh no, what now' She thought. "You see, Ms. Granger, Now that well, um, Y-your parents aren't here, You will need a place to live," He started. "I can live with Aunt Nina can't I?" Hermione asked. "Hermione, sweetie, come sit down" Said her aunt. Hermione and the two adults joined each other on the couch. "As I was saying," Said the professor. "You will need a place to live, and I'm sorry to tell you this but your aunt is unavailable since she works-" Hermione suddenly cut in. "Then I can go live with Ron, can't I?" Dumbledore noticed that Hermione was suddenly getting nervous. "No, Ms. Granger, I'm afraid not because the weasley's do not have enough room for another child" Responded the professor. Hermione looked down afraid of what was to come next. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but the only place available is, Malfoy Manner" At this Hermione jumped up. "WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! THE MALFOYS ARE TERRIBLE PEOPLE, THEY HATE MUGGLEBORNS!" Dumbledore sighed. "Ms. Granger, I have already talked to Mr. Malfoy about this and he accepts. He may not take a liking to you but I have been assured that you will be taken care of"_

_Hermione was speechless. This was all a nightmare! It had to be! "Honey, I'm sorry," Said Nina. "it's the only option we have" Hermione looked up at her aunt. "When do I leave?" She whispered. "Tomorrow," Said Dumbledore. Hermione sighed and said her goodnights. She would have to get up early to pack. She lied down in her bed and silently cried herself to sleep._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

* * *

Hermione scowled and threw the shirt back into her trunk. She then gathered her shoe's and books and headed downstairs with her belongings. "Are you ready, dear?" Asked Nina. Hermione nodded. Her aunt put her things in the car as Hermione slid into it, tears still streaming. Nina turned on the engine and backed out of the driveway. About an hour later they arrived at the train station where they were to meet the Malfoys. "Look for them, dear" Said Nina as they made their way through the crowd. Hermione spotted a tall, blonde headed man dressed in black sitting on a bench. Beside him was no other than Draco Malfoy. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy" Said Hermione as she approached him.

"Ahh, Ms. Granger, right on time" He said using the classic Malfoy smirk. "Draco" Hermione said as she nodded. "Granger" He greeted back with a cold glare. "You will take care of her won't you?" Questioned Nina to Lucius. "Of course" He said slyly. Nina gave him a strange look. "Okay then, Hermione, you behave, write to me and I'll see you next summer, ok?" Said Nina as she hugged her niece. Hermione nodded while on the verge of tears. "I love you" She whispered. "I love you too, honey" Said Nina. The two waved goodbye to each other as Hermione followed the two blondes. She turned around unaware of a tear slipping down her cheek. "Stop your crying you filthy girl!" Snapped Mr. Malfoy. 'Great,' Hermione thought. 'just great.'

* * *

Okay, so how was that? Please review and tell me how you liked it! 


	2. A Terrible Day

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, Ole Voldy would be dancing around in a pink too-too right now.

Hi again people! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter lol. Thanks to some really great reviews I've decided to go ahead and write the second chapter earlier than I had planed. Also, I know the last chapter didn't have any humor so I'm brightening this one up with some. Hope you enjoy it!

Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot: I'm so glad you like my story. Thanks so much for your review! This chappie go's to you!

moosekiss32: Thanks for the great review! I am soooo happy your interested!

thedreamz: Oops lol. Sorry about the spelling error. I checked the sp the best I could. Also, That would be great if you could take the time to edit the story for me. Thanks so much for reading my story:Hugs:

DancingBabe: Wow, I'm soooo happy you liked it that much! Thanks so much for your support!

* * *

Hermione wiped the tear away and continued following the two Malfoy's until they reached a deserted area outside the station. The only thing there was a tattered old sock. Hermione immediately knew that it was a portkey. Lucius motioned for Hermione and Draco to pick up the sock. All three of them latched on to it as Lucius counted. "3...2.." The three of them were lifted off the ground and a few seconds later, they were standing in front of the biggest house Hermione had ever seen. She was unaware that Draco and Lucius had already started to make their way to the door because she was in awe at the sight. "GRANGER! Get your filthy muggleborn arse over here!" Yelled Lucius. Hermione jumped at the harshness of his tone and ran toward them. "Sorry, Mr. Malfoy" Hermione apologized.

He gave her a cold glare and walked into the house. Hermione started to go in but was pushed back by Draco. "Malfoys first" He scowled. Hermione rolled her eye's and walked into the house after Draco. Inside she was greeted by a tall, blonde headed woman who could easily be called beautiful. "Hello Lucius, Draco" She greeted. She then turned her attention to Hermione. "Hello dear, you must be Ms. Granger" Hermione was caught off guard at how friendly she was. She had expected her to call her mudblood, or slap her across the face. "You can call me Narcissa, I'm Draco's mother" She said politely. "I'm going to go rest" Scowled Lucius as he gave Hermione a death glare. He then angrily walked off. "That man has problems" Narcissa mumbled almost silently. "Anyways, Draco, please show Hermione up to her room, and carry her bags" Narcissa hurried them on.

Hermione reluctantly followed him up a grand staircase. She had never seen a more beautiful house. The stairs were draped with a soft red rug and the walls were bordered in gold while the drapes at the windows were made of pure silk. Hermione was so busy taking it in that she bumped into Draco's back, unaware that they had reached their destination. "Watch it mudblood!" Draco growled. Hermione glared at him and violently grabbed her bags. "I'll take it from here" She said in a low voice. Draco was about the walk off when he heard Hermione's voice again. "Oh, wait a second, I forgot something" Draco turned around and when he did he was greeted by Hermione's bag. She whipped it across his face. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He screamed. "Oh, I just needed a good laugh" She said as she smirked at him. Draco stomped down the stairs mumbling something about war. Hermione shrugged it off and walked into her room. "Wow" She whispered. Even though the room was a bit smaller than her old one it had a gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a mahogany dresser, and a bed with light purple satin sheets.

* * *

She walked over to the bed and opened her trunk. She picked up the same shirt that brought back the terrible memory but threw it down so she wouldn't cry. Lucius would not reward her for that. She then unpacked the rest of her clothes and started to hang them in the closet when she heard deadly screaming coming from downstairs. She threw the clothes down at her feet and ran to the source of the noise. "CROOKSHANKS!" Hermione screamed gleefully. She hardly even noticed that her cat was trying to kill Draco. "GET THIS BLOODY CAT OFF ME!" He screamed. Narcissa came running into the room. "Draco! What are you doing?" She said

"GET GRANGER'S CAT OFF OF ME!" Was his angry response. Narcissa looked down to see a laughing Hermione and then looked at Draco. She draped an arm across Hermione's shoulders and lead her into the kitchen. "He should be alright" She whispered. Hermione laughed even harder when she heard another scream come from Draco. "YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" His voice rang through the whole house along with the hissing from the cat. At that Narcissa started laughing too. "Lunch, dear?" She offered Hermione a sandwich. "Thank you" She said quietly. Hermione went over to a small table in the corner and started eating. About five minutes later Draco came walking through the door along with Crookshanks. "Ahh, getting rid of the bad guy are you?" Hermione cooed at her cat as she went to pick it up. "Ah, Crookshanks, I thought I had lost you" Draco (Who was now in tattered up robes) gave Hermione a death glare that said 'Run'.

Hermione got the message and dropped Crookshanks and started running as fast as she could through the house as Draco chased her. Narcissa, who was sitting at the table across from Hermione signing papers, sighed. Just as she was about to carry on with her work she heard the sound of shattering glass. "DRACO MALFOY! WHAT DID YOU BREAK THIS TIME!" Narcissa yelled as she got up and bustled her way through the house. "I'M HOPING IT'S GRANGER'S LEG BUT IT MIGHT JUST BE A VASE!" Was his reply. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Hermione screamed as Narcissa approached them. She got there just in time to keep Hermione from giving Draco fatal head injuries. "Hermione, dear, calm down" Narcissa said as she pulled Hermione up off the floor. Narcissa looked down to see Draco lying on his back beside a shattered vase. "Reparo" Narcissa said as she pointed her wand at the vase. The pieces moved back up on their stand and mended themselves. "I don't mean to be a grouch but if Lucius wakes up he will not be happy" Narcissa said, firmly, not cruelly.

"Its not my fault he cant even earn the friendship of a cat" Hermione mumbled. "THAT IS IT!" Draco yelled as she lunged towards Hermione. She jumped out of his way and ran towards the stairs as Draco furiously followed. "Ahh" Narcissa sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "This is going to be a terrible day"

* * *

I tried to make this one funny but I'm not always good at writing humor though. Please review! 


	3. Birds and Bikini's

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, Ole Voldy would be dancing around in a pink too-too right now.

Hello! Well, here's chapter three! This chapter is kind of drama/humor but I hope you enjoy!

Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot: Hey again! Wow, I am so glad you love this story so much! You're the coolest! And yes, this is my first story. BTW, my favorite food is Chinese. :Hugs:Hugs:Hugs:

GuardGirl07: Thanks-a-million for your review! I'm glad you like the story! As for what's going to happen…….keep reading! Thanks again:Hugs:

* * *

Hermione dragged herself sorely up to her room. She walked in a plopped down on her bed with a sigh. She then let a tear slip from her eye's as she looked at the big whelks on her legs where Lucius had beaten her with a whip. The blood that was coming from them before had stopped but they still hurt like crap. Why had Lucius beaten her like that? She was just trying to escape Malfoy! Hermione closed her eye's. "Where are you Aunt Nina?" She whispered. "Where are you when I need you?" Suddenly, a thought came into Hermione's head. She hadn't written to Ron or Harry yet! "Oh gosh!" She yelped. She desperately looked around her room for something to write on. "Aha" She said as she retrieved a piece of parchment from a drawer on the dresser. She found a quill in it as well. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to send this anytime soon but it wouldn't hurt to try.

_Ron,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't written to you in so long. I'm not sure if you heard about my parents but if not, I'll tell you at school. Anyway, I am now living with the Malfoy's! Can you believe it! I'm so miserable. Draco's poor excuse for a father beat me just for defending myself against that slytherin leach! I miss you and Harry so much. Listen, I'm not sure if I'll be able to write to Harry for a while so please tell him that I'll write as soon as I can. Please reply!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione folded her letter and placed it on the dresser. Maybe Narcissa will let her send it when Lucius is not around. Hermione walked over to her bed and pulled down the covers. She then snuggled into them, Remembering how her old bed used to fill. She lied there for quite a while, slowly but surely crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Draco Malfoy lied in his bed, wide awake. He didn't know why he couldn't sleep. Sleep had always came easy for him before. Suddenly, a sly thought came into his head. It had something to do with Granger and bird poop. He quietly climbed out of his bed, grabbed his wand and tip-toed out the door to Hermione's room. He twisted the doorknob and to his surprise it wasn't locked. He quietly opened the door and stuck his body half way in. "Avis" He whispered as he pointed his wand into the room. A flock of birds came flying out of the tip of his wand. He watched as the birds flew wildly around the room and laughed. He then stepped out of the room. "Mission accomplished" He said. He trudged back to his room and this time, he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Hermione's scream rang in Draco's ears as he awoke the following morning. He groggily sat up in his bed as Hermione burst through the door. "Wow," He said in awe as he stared at a certain brunette who was now covered in gray goo a.k.a, birdpoop. "I KNOW YOU DID THIS!" She screamed. "Did what?" He asked innocently. "ERRRR!" She yelped as she stomped out of the room. She was walking down the hall toward the bathroom when she ran into Narcissa. "Oh my-Hermione-D-dear, what happened?" She said as she soaked in Hermione's image. "THAT!" Hermione said as she pointed to Draco as he was going down the stairs. "Not again" Narcissa muttered as she mentally slapped herself. "Look, dear, um, go clean yourself up and I'll deal with 'That'" Said Narcissa. Hermione nodded and made her way to the bathroom. "Ah, well, Ms. Granger," Said the-all-to-familiar voice behind her. She turned to see no other than Lucius Malfoy. "I see you finally got what you deserved" Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by the blonde slug in front of her. "Shh, you don't want another whipping now do you?" He asked silkily. Hermione turned on her heel and entered the bathroom angrily. "This means war" Hermione whispered.

An hour later Hermione came down to the kitchen to find only Narcissa. She sighed in relief realizing that Lucius was not there. "Hello, dear" Said Narcissa as she set a plate of eggs in front of Hermione. "G'moring" She nodded. "So, dear, tell me, how do you plan to get back at Draco?" Asked the woman as she sat down across from the seat Hermione was now sitting in. "I don't know….." Hermione mumbled. "Yet" Narcissa laughed as she stood up. "Well, tell me how it goes" She said as she patted Hermione's shoulder and walked out of the room. Hermione smiled. Narcissa was the only good thing about this place. She hurriedly finished her meal and went back to her room to plan out her revenge. "Hmm….I could always set his hair on fire," Hermione started. "No, I'll save that one for his death, Maybe I'll…..Aha!" Hermione squealed as a brilliant idea popped into her head. She retrieved her wand from the dresser and ran downstairs to Malfoy.

* * *

"He's out there, dear" Narcissa said as she walked up behind Hermione. Hermione looked out the window and sure enough, there the leach was, in all his slimy glory. But, he was talking to someone. Two rather pretty girls actually. "This will make it even better!" Hermione laughed. She tip-toed outside and quickly hid behind a tree so none of them would notice her. Hermione then thought of how to go about this. "Too-too, no, too classic, donkey ears, no, too simple" Hermione then got the perfect idea. "Riddikulus" She whispered as she pointed her wand at Draco. Suddenly, the two girls burst into laughter. "What!" Draco asked angrily. He then looked down to see himself in a pink and yellow…….THONG BIKINI! "OH MY GOOD GO-GRANGER! GET YOUR FILTHY BUTT BACK HERE!" He yelled. Hermione practically dived into the manor and scampered up to her room. She shut the door and locked it. Draco came running through the house just in time to run into his mother.

"Draco, dear-:laugh:-what-:laugh:-" Narcissa gave up and plopped down into a nearby chair clutching her stomach in laugh-a-tonic pains. "MOTHER! YOU-" Draco shook his head and ran up to Hermiones door. "GRANGER! YOU OLD MUDBLOOD! GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE NOW!" Screamed Draco. Hermione cracked the door just a little. "Yes" She said innocently trying to hold back her laughter. "I KNOW YOU DID THIS!" Draco yelled trying to push the door open. "Weeeeelll, you should have thought of that before you drenched me in bird poop" She said as she closed the door. Draco suddenly noticed his father coming down the hall. No! He could NOT see his perfect son like this! Draco dashed into a closet on the other side of the hall. That was a mistake. He dived in not knowing there was pail of water and a mop waiting for him. He tripped and his almost naked butt landed in the pail and the stringy part of the mop came crashing down on his head. As soon as he heard his father pass he open the door and headed to his room, the pail still attached to his butt. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Her." He said as he entered.

* * *

Hermione fell onto her bed as she sighed happily. This was going great! Crookshanks then hopped up on the bed. "Thanks for helping" Said Hermione as she stroked her cat gently.

* * *

So how was it? Please tell me! 


	4. Thank You Fred and George!

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, Ole Voldy would be dancing around in a pink too-too right now.

Another update! I cant even believe I already have 4 chapters! I have now found the one thing that I am not slow at! YES! Sorry about that, too much caffeine Lol. Anyway, here it goes!

Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot: YAY! My favorite reviewer reviews again! I'm so sorry about the dialogue and the past-present tense. I've really been working on both for this chapter. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing on all three chapters! Every time you review I always start on a new chapter so you wont kill me. Also, the reason Hermione was beaten was because Lucius was woken up by the chase and he automatically blamed the muggleborn (so like him isn't it?) Anyway, Hope you enjoy this one!

skybluepink: Thanks so so much for reading my story! I'm sorry about the grammar but I am American so I just put the words 'poop' and 'butt' in there because I didn't think about how British people really described those words. Also, I'm sorry about the dialogue. This is my first story so I'm just learning about these things. I'll definitely work on it, though! And I'm so sorry about the colors of the house. I didn't even realize that I was using the gryfindor colors. My idea was that Narcissa decorated the house and wanted it to look warm and welcoming (I know that doesn't really fit in with Lucius's character but that's just me lol) And also, I guess it would be safe to assume that the only reason the Malfoy's took in Hermione was because of Narcissa. Since she is the kind one in this story lol. Thanks again for reviewing!

hazelocean: YAY! I'm soooo glad you like the story! Thanks so much!

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy awoke the next morning to find an empty bed. Lucius had probably left for work at the Ministry before she had woken up. She then noticed something strange about the house. It was quiet…..too quiet. She had expected Hermione to be cursing and threatening Draco's life right about now. She simply shrugged the matter off and got out of bed. As long as it was peaceful she did not care what was going on. She slipped on a robe and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found her son eating a bacon biscuit.

"G'morning" He greeted. His mother smiled and asked where his father had gotten to.

"He left about an hour ago" Draco said.

"What about Hermione? Shouldn't she be trying to decapitate you right now?" Narcissa asked, truly interested.

"She should, but lucky for me she isn't up yet" Draco said followed by a sigh of relief.

"Don't be so sure about that" Hermione said as she walked through the door.

"G'morning, dear" Narcissa greeted. Hermione smiled and nodded as she walked over to her.

"Um, Narcissa, I was wondering if I could send off this letter by owl, that is, If I'm allowed to" Hermione said as she held up a piece of parchment.

"Oh, don't be silly, dear, of course you can, oh, um, TING-TING!" Narcissa said. Suddenly, a brown and white owl came flying into the room. The owl took Hermione's letter in his mouth and flew out a near-by window.

"Breakfast, dear?" Narcissa offered.

"Yes, Thank you" Hermione said as Narcissa conjured a plate of scrambled eggs. Just as Hermione was about to take a bite a piece of bacon hit her in the nose.

"Malfoy!" She yelped. She then flicked a piece of egg at the owner of the bacon.

"Children!" Narcissa scolded. "Eat the food, you can throw toads at each other later"

"Works for me" Hermione said as she ate.

* * *

Later that day, Lucius came in from work a bit more crabbier than he usually was.

"GRANGER! GO UP TO THE BATHROOM AND CLEAN IT!" He yelled at Hermione who was sitting in parlor reading.

"But M-" Hermione tried to defend herself but was cut off.

"NOW!" He ordered. Hermione then got fed up.

"Mr. Malfoy! It was cleaned yesterday! Just because your life is terrible does not mean you have to take it out on me!" Hermione said firmly. Lucius gave her a glare that was worse than usual. He whipped out his wand and aimed it at her.

"DO NOT MAKE ME HURT YOU, MUDBLOOD!" He screamed. Hermione knew she had better back down or she would be dead in no time. She ran past him and up the stairs. She looked through closet after closet before finding a mop and bucket. She then went to the bathroom to find the door closed. She didn't know if it was empty or if someone was in it so she knocked.

"Hold your horse's!" Draco yelled.

"Hurry, your father is on a warpath!" Hermione answered while praying to god that Lucius had not heard her.

"Alright, alright" Draco said gruffly as he exited the bathroom. "Gosh, cant a guy take a decent dump without some stupid mudblood bothering him?" Hermione turned around to face him. Draco obviously saw the 'Your dead' look in her eye and started to run. Hermione dropped the bucket and chased him to his bedroom. Right before he entered, Hermione put her reflex's to use by beating him brutally up side the head with the mop.

"My Hair!" Draco shrieked.

"Oh you'll get over it!" Hermione snapped as she angrily made her way back to the bathroom. She walked in to see a total mess.

"Malfoy!" Hermione scowled. "You done this on purpose!" Hermione sighed and began to clean the so called 'Picture of perfection's mess. She really wished that she had her wand right now to do this for her.

* * *

Later on that night Hermione was lying on her bed thinking of all that had happened to her. And how much the bathroom stinked after Malfoy had came out. She had started to cry as well. Suddenly, she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Hermione, dear" Narcissa's voice sounded. Hermione wiped away her tears and opened the door.

"Ting-Ting brought back this letter for you, and this" Narcissa said holding up a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Hermione smiled as she took the letter and box.

"Are you alright dear?" Narcissa asked. Hermione nodded, afraid to talk for the fear of crying again.

"Okay then" Narcissa gave Hermione a quick hug and went up to her bedroom. Hermione then ran to her bed and opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Yes, I heard about you parents. I'm so sorry that happened. Anyway, THE MALFOY'S! How have they been treating you? Are you ok? Do you need me to come get you? As for Harry, I wrote to him three weeks ago and never got a response. I guess his poor excuse for an uncle wouldn't let him. I'm so glad to hear from you. Fred and George are driving my completely crazy with their stupid pranks! This morning, I woke up with beans in my nose. Well, Write soon!_

_With Love,_

_Ron_

_PS-Enjoy the Bertie Botts! Fred and George sent them._

Hermione smiled as she read the last part of the letter. She then picked up the beans Ron had sent her and silently made her way to Draco's bedroom. She was pleased to find out that the door was unlocked. She creped in and walked up to the bed in which Draco was noisily snoring in. Hermione then took out two beans from the box and, as carefully as possible, stuck one up each of Draco's nostrils. She struggled to hold back her laughter. She then made her way out of the room and back to her room. "Thank you Fred and George!" Hermione said.

* * *

Okay, chapter four! Im sorry if it's boreing and dull but it's almost 11:00 PM here and I am pooped! The next one will be better though! Promise! 


	5. Laughing Then Crying

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, Ole Voldy would be dancing around in a pink too-too right now.

Hi peeps! Well, here is another chapter. I'm really sorry if the last one was boring but I think this one will make up for it! Enjoy!

Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot: YOU SAVED ME! I was so close to getting a severe case of writer's block! Thank you, thank you, thank you! The NarcissaHermione vs. Draco idea is brilliant! By the way, I don't really mind writing like three chapters a day because I really enjoy it. I'm on summer vacation and this story keeps me from dieing of boredom lol. Also, about the owls name, Ithought of it when I was writing it lol.Thank you sooooo much for the idea:Hugs:Hugs:Hugs:

Ebony-Amanda-brittany44:

Phreddie: Thanks so, so, so much for liking the story:Hugs: And to answer your question, Hermione has just ended her third year and is about to go on to her fourth when the summer ends. She will fall for Draco but right now, I'm easing into it so I'm not going to fast for anyone.

fashionable quills: You have just made my day! I'm so happy you like it that much! I'm glad it's making you laugh also.

Hazelocean: Yay! You still like it! Enjoy the update!

GambitGirl2008, Hermione Charlotte Granger, Red Elektra: Thanks so much for your support:HUGS:HUGS:HUGS:

* * *

":gasp: Can't :gasp: breath!" Draco choked out as he fell off of his bed.

'What did Granger do this time?' He thought. He soon pushed the thought away when he realized what was stealing his oxygen. He put his hands up to his nose and pulled out two every flavor beans. He kind of had a hard time doing this since they were crammed pretty hard up in there.

"Errrrr….Granger!" He mumbled. Draco took the beans and headed out the door with them. He went to Hermione's room but she wasn't there. He then went down into the kitchen where she sat, all perfect and happy, eating breakfast.

"GRANGER!" He roared. He threw both of the now booger covered beans at her.

"EWWW! GROSS!" She screamed as she jumped up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"YOU TRIED TO DEPRIVE ME OF MY PRECIOUS OXYGEN! IN OTHER WORDS, KILL ME!"

"Now why would I do that?" Hermione asked in an unusually sweet voice. Draco finally got fed up with her and picked up a glass of milk sitting nearby.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled as he sloshed the milk on her. Draco laughed at the disgusted look on her face.

"TRY THIS!" Hermione screeched as she ran towards Draco and planted a bowl of gravy on his head. Hermione almost died when she saw how funny he looked covered in gravy.

"Alright" Draco said as he cleared his eye's of the gravy. "If that's the way you want to be about it…" He walked over to the table and picked up a jug of orange juice.

"You wouldn't" Hermione whispered. Draco gave her the famous Malfoy smirk and then dumped the juice all over her head.

"OH MY GOSH!" Hermione said as she started throwing biscuits at him. Narcissa obviously heard the noise because she came rushing into the kitchen.

"CHILDREN!" She screamed. Suddenly, she felt herself being drenched in a cold liquid. Draco had sloshed the remaining orange juice on her for that fact that he had gotten so caught up in the fight, that he didn't take time to notice that it was his mother.

"Oops" Draco said nervously. Hermione stood behind the two in wide eyed shock.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I HAVE HAD QUITE ENOUGH!" She screamed. She then walked over to Hermione.

"Go to your room, start making plans, we are going to teach this boy a lesson" She said. Hermione smiled blissfully. Narcissa was officially on her side. Hermione ran up to her bedroom to make a plan.

"Courtyard, noon, be there!" Narcissa said roughly to her son.

'This world has gone to the pits' Thought Draco.

* * *

Around noontime, Draco waited in the courtyard as his mother had told him. He could not believe that he was going against two women, no, two crazy women.

"Draco! Take your position!" Narcissa's voice rang through his head. Draco stood up with a fluttering stomach. How could he be nervous? This was his mother and mudblood for goodness sakes! All three of them took their place. Narcissa and Hermione on the north side, Draco on the south. Narcissa pointed her wand at Draco and Hermione did the same.

"You do know that two against one is unfair don't you?" Draco asked.

"Yea, we know, we just don't care" Hermione answered.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Narcissa called as she pointed her wand at Draco. He flew backwards and his butt landed in the birdbath.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Draco screeched. "MY BUTT!"

"AVIS!" Hermione yelled as a flock of birds descended from her wand.

"AHH! NO! NOT FAIR!" Draco screamed as the birds started to attack him. "GET OFF ME YOU FILTHY PIGEONS!" Now it was Draco's turn to get drenched in bird droppings. Hermione and Narcissa were on their sides laughing uncontrollably. This had been unbelievably fun for both of them.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Draco screeched as he forcefully pulled his butt out of the water.

"Yea :laugh: Right :Laugh:" Hermione giggled. Draco finally could not take it anymore. He pointed his wand toward Hermione's butt.

"INCENDIO!" He screeched. Suddenly Hermione's laugh's became cry's as she hopped around the yard patting her butt and screaming. Once she had the fire out she ran towards Draco with outstretched hands.

"I HAVE ALWAYS DREAMED OF KILLING YOU AND NOW IM GOING FULLFILL THAT DREAM!" Hermione reached Draco and rung her hands around his neck and started shaking him violently. Narcissa would have stopped them if she wasn't dieing of laughter.

"G-Granger, c-c-cant, b-b-b-breath" Draco gasped. Hermione figured he had enough and let go. "I win" She said as she walked over to Narcissa and helped her up. Draco watched the two walk off into the house. He let out a loud groan and calmly walked over to the bird bath. He looked down into the water and slammed his head into it.

'I need a vacation' he thought.

* * *

Hermione and Narcissa went into the house to clean themselves up.

"That was brilliant, dear!" Narcissa said excitedly. Hermione nodded and laughed even harder.

"Ladie's, what is all the laughter about?" Came the silky voice of Lucius. The grins quickly faded when they saw him.

"Oh, nothing, Lucius" Narcissa said quietly. Lucius gave Hermione a dark look.

"Where is Draco?" He asked.

"O-out there, sir" Hermione said pointed to the courtyard. Lucius walked out to find his son with his head in, of all things, a birdbath.

"Draco, dear boy, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" He asked as he pulled his son's head up out of the water.

"Dieing" Draco answered. Lucius rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What happened?" He asked. Draco looked back up at his father.

"Mother, Granger, and I played a little game and they won" Draco said miserebly. Lucius suddenly got a devilish look in his eye's. He slammed his sons head back down into the water and stomped into the house where he found Narcissa and Hermione having a laughter filled converstation in the parlor.

"NARCISSA!" Lucius yelled. Narcissa looked up at her husband fearfully.

"Y-yes, dear" She answered.

"IT IS NOT YOUR PLACE TO PLAY WITH THAT BOY! HE NEEDS TO BE DICIPLENED NOT ENTERTAINED!" Lucius hissed as he pulled out his wand.

"CRUCIO!" He yelled at Narcissa. Narcissa fell down to the floor screaming in pain. Hermione started to get up and help her but Lucius cut in.

"LITTLE GIRL! I WOULD RUN IF I WERE YOU! AVADA-" He started. Hermione realized what was going to happen and ran out of the house as fast as she could. She never wanted to go back in there again. Never. She ran on and on not even knowing where she was. Tears were now cascading down her face. How? How could this happen?

* * *

I hope everyone liked it! I tried to make it as humorous as possible. Also, I hope you dont mind I put some drama in there. I thought it might make things a bit more interesting. 


	6. PILLOW FIGHT!

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, Ole Voldy would be dancing around in a pink too-too right now.

Hi peeps! Well, here go's another chapter! I would have had it up sooner if my stupid MS works program hadn't have decided to close while I was typing. Sorry about that lol. Well, enjoy!

Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot: YES! I'm so, so, so glad glad you still like it! By the way, I'm 11 too and I live in NC. And again, thanks so much for the idea for the last chapter! I wouldn't have been writing this one if it weren't for ya! Enjoy the chapter:HUGS:

GambitGirl2008: Lol, I'm sorry you got confused by that. When Draco said that they had played a game he was being sarcastic and Lucius took it the wrong way. Hope that kind of clears it up. Anyway, thanks for your review:hugs:

* * *

"Draco! Where's Hermione? We need to get going!" Narcissa called as she finished packing her trunk.

"I don't know! I'll go look for her!" He responded. He closed his trunk and ran out of the house. Draco had came in a few minutes after Lucius had attacked his mother and found Narcissa crying on the parlor floor. She had then told him what had happened. Now they had to leave because of his stupid father.

'If I were a spoiled brat, where would I go?' Draco wondered as he reached the yard.

"The woods of course!" He said to himself. Draco ran through the woods as fast as he could while trying to avoid spiders and anything else that could easily assassinate him.

"GRANGER! GRANGER! ARE YOU IN HERE!" He yelled. He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore.

"GRANGER! FOR GOODNESS SAKE'S, WHERE ARE YOU!" He yelled.

"What do you want!" Hermione snapped. Draco turned to see her sitting up against a tree, crying.

"C'mon! We really need to go!" He hissed.

"Go away!" Hermione said as she started crying even harder. Draco looked down at her shaking form. He hated to see a woman cry. Ever since he was a baby he had seen his mother cry like this constantly. There for, he had grown to hate it. He slowly sat down beside her at the tree.

"Shhh, it's alright, it's alright" He said while taking her into a comforting embrace. Hermione's sobs lightened as he held her close.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. Draco pulled away a little bit.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Hermione rolled her eye's in annoyance.

"I never thought I would see you, pureblood prince, being nice to me, muggleborn Granger"

"I-well-I just hate to see women cry. That's all. My mother does it a lot and-ahh! never mind! We have to go!" He said as he jumped up.

"Whe-" Hermione was cut off by Draco grabbing her wrist and pulling her with him. She was now running through the forest acting like a complete maniac.

"Where are we going!" Hermione hissed.

"We're leaving!" Draco replied.

"Huh?" Hermione questioned.

"Lucius will probably decapitate us if we stay! Now come on!" He yelped.

"Alright, alright!" Hermione spat as they reached the clearing. They both ran into the house as fast as possible.

* * *

"Go pack your stuff!" Draco said pushing her up the stairs. "And hurry! Lucius went to the Ministry and he'll be back soon!" Hermione obeyed and hurried up to her room. She didn't take time to fold her clothes. She simply grabbed them and stuffed them in her trunk. She then retrieved her books and pocketbook and headed downstairs.

"Hermione, dear, hurry!" Narcissa said. "He's coming!" Hermione looked out the window and sure enough, Lucius Malfoy was headed for the door.

"Lets take the back!" Draco said as he motioned for the women to follow him. They ran out the backdoor and into the woods.

"Follow me!" Narcissa said. The two teenagers ran behind Narcissa.

"Move faster, Granger!" Draco said as he pushed Hermione's back.

She turned around and bopped him upside the head with her pocketbook.

"Children! Please, you can kill each other later for all I care! We need to get out of here!" Narcissa yelped.

"That'll do" Hermione said as she continued running. They finally came down to a clearing. All that was there was an old rusty sign. Narcissa motioned for the teenagers to grab the sign. They all three took hold and was suddenly being blasted into the unknown. After a few seconds they had safely landed at 'The Leaky Cauldron'

* * *

"Can we kill each other now?" Draco asked.

"Can you at least wait until we get a room!" Narcissa snapped. They entered the building and went to the front desk.

"Room for three" Narcissa said. The lady at the front handed her a pair of keys with a number. Narcissa then led Draco and Hermione down a rather long hallway. She put the key in the lock and opened the door. She obviously was in a hurry to put the bags down. Hermione struggled over to a bed and sat her trunk down on it. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her foot. She looked down to see that Draco had dropped his trunk on it.

"Ahh!" Hermione gasped. "Break my foot will you?"

"That's what I was going for" Draco answered non-chalantly.

Hermione kicked the trunk off and picked up a pillow off the bed. She threw it as hard as she could at Draco. It bounced off his head and onto the floor.

"Thanks" He said as he took the pillow and put it on his bed.

"Oh my gosh, the nerve!" Hermione mumbled as she unpacked.

"Children, I'm going for a walk. I need to calm down a bit. Will you two be ok?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes ma'am" Draco and Hermione chorused. Narcissa nodded and walked out of the room. Hermione glared at Draco as he glared back. Hermione picked up a pillow as Draco did the same. He then lunged towards Hermione and started beating her with the pillow.

* * *

"NO ONE CAN HELP YOU NOW!" He said.

"IM NOT THE ONE WHO NEEDS IT!" Hermione screamed while hitting him with all her strength.

"YOU WILL WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU!" He hissed. They both continued hitting each other with pillows for the next hour. Narcissa was about to open the door to her room and walk in when she heard screaming and threats floating out from the room.

"I think I'll just go for another walk" She said as she massaged her forehead.

* * *

That's it for now! Hope you liked it! I'm sorry if its too short but I'm kind of tired right now. 


	7. Dirty Boxers and Attempted Murder

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, Ole Voldy would be dancing around in a pink too-too right now.

Another chapter has arrived! Oh and guess what…..It is exactly 1 day until HBP is out! OMG! I am so not going to sleep at all tonight or tomorrow! And to everyone who reviewed that I didn't get to below, thanks so, so much for your review:HUGS: I had more reviews than I could handle for the last chapter or I would've got all of you lol (That's a totally good thing though! Don't get me wrong!)

Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot: YAY! Once again, I'm glad you liked it! I'm really sorry about the error's lol. I'm working on it though! Also, thanks for the tip. I think I've got the perfect motive ready. But they wont get together until later though. I really don't like rushing things. Also, that would be cool if you could proofread the story if you have time. I don't want to dump anything on you if you don't have time though. Well, enjoy the chappie!

Xxcottoncandyxx: Your wish is my command, this chapter is for you!

FaeRie Fire, Hermione Charlotte Granger, God'sGirl88, PenScribble06: Thanks so much for all your review's and support! I love you guys! (That was not meant to creep you out lol)

* * *

Narcissa came back to her room about an hour later. She put her ear to the door to see if it was safe to come in and to her surprise, it was quiet. She carefully opened the door just in case of an attack. She stuck her head in to see two people, who were for once, not fighting. Narcissa walked into the room and gasped as she scanned the floor. There were feathers everywhere for goodness sakes! She then looked over to Hermione's bed where the brunette was now sleeping. The covers were not turned down and half her body was hanging off the bed. She then looked look over to her son as he slept on, of all places, the floor. Narcissa assumed Hermione had tried to kill him for the fact that he had two pillows smashed into his face.

"Scourgify" Narcissa said as she held out her wand. The room was now feather free.

'Well, since they are asleep I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap too' Thought Narcissa. She stumbled onto her bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. But what she didn't know, was that Draco was slowly waking up.

"What the heck?' He mumbled as he slapped two pillows off of his face.

"Granger" He scowled. Draco looked over to her sleeping form and decided to have a little fun. He went over to his trunk and opened it quietly. He had brought with him a pair of dirty boxer shorts from last week. His mother had always told him to be prepared and this time……he was. He grinned evilly as he snuck over to Hermione's bed. Luckily, her head was hanging of the bed so he wouldn't have a hard time slipping the shorts onto her it. He gently lifted her head a bit praying to god above that she didn't wake up so he could live to see his mother turn old. He slipped the shorts over head so that her face was covered. Draco knew she would probably assassinate him when she woke up, but for right now, he was just trying to keep down his laughter. He silently walked over to his bed and lied down, happily falling back to sleep. This was going to be good.

* * *

Hermione yawned groggily as she realized two things.

1. Her head was hanging off the bed.

2. Something smelled.

She raised up and started to stretch when she opened her eye's and realized what the smell was coming from.

"OH, FOR MERLINS SAKE!" She screamed she tugged the boxers off her head. She angrily stomped over to Draco's bed and shook him violently. He didn't even budge. She shook him again and he still didn't budge. Hermione sighed impatiently.

"Okay then, lets see if this will wake you up" Hermione rolled Draco over on his back and reached down his pants. She gripped his boxers and pulled them up as hard as she could, giving him a major wedgie.

"IM UP! IM UP!" He screeched. He turned around to see Hermione giving him a death glare.

"Do these belong to you?" She asked silkily as she held up a pair of boxers.

"Oh, I see you found them" Draco smirked.

"YOU ARE SUCH A SLUG!" Hermione screeched as she started to chase Draco out the door.

"Oh my lord, not again!" Narcissa mumbled as she threw a pillow on her head. There was simply no stopping them. Narcissa lied awake as she heard screams, threats and a few curse words float through the door.

"DRACO MALFOY! GET YOU'RE A#$ BACK HERE!"

"I DON'T THINK YOU WANT IT! IT STINKS!"

"I HAVE NO DOUBT IN MY MIND! BUT YOUR NOT GOING TO HAVE ONE WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU!"

Narcissa now felt like committing suicide. She reluctantly got off the bed and walked out into the hallway. She wasn't surprised to see heads poking out of their rooms watching the two teenagers.

"DRACO! HERMIONE! COME BACK IN HERE! WE'RE GOING TO GET KICKED OUT!" Narcissa yelled just as the two disappeared into another hallway. They must have heard her for they came back to the room. Hermione with a satisfied smirk and Draco with his boxers pulled up over his head. Narcissa sighed at the sight and lead them into the room and shut the door. Draco walked into the room and bumped into a wall before Narcissa could fix his shorts. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled the shorts off of his head.

"When I said you two could kill each other I did not mean literally" Narcissa said pitifully.

"At the rate he's going he should be killed most anytime now" Hermione mumbled bitterly. Draco gave her a cold glare.

"Look, children, why don't you both go clean up and we'll go get something to eat" Narcissa said.

Draco and Hermione both walked out of the room. Hermione went to the right as Draco went to the left.

"My lord, why me?" Narcissa sighed.

* * *

One shower and two shampoo's later Hermione came out of the bathroom and back into her room. She sighed in relief when she found no sign of Draco. Oh well, she might as well occupy herself. Hermione hunted around the room for a quill and some parchment. She finally found some and sat down at the table by her bed. She then started to write.

_Aunt Nina,_

_I miss you so much. I'm sorry I have not wrote ever since I left. Some things have happened. Anyway, how are you doing? I'm good I guess, except for that little leach that I have to live with. I'm going to kill him most anytime now. Also, I heard from my friend, Ron. He wrote to me the other day and I'm going to see if he can help me with Malfoy's murder. Oh, and school start's back in three weeks! I cant wait! I'll get to see Harry and Ron then. Anyway, I need to go. Please right back as soon as you can._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione folded the letter and put it in her trunk for safe keeping. She did not want to tell her aunt about Lucius because she knew it would upset her

'I'll write to Ron later' She thought. Just as she ended her thought, Draco walked in. They didn't speak to each other but exchanged cold glance's constantly as they waited for Narcissa to shower.

"Come on, dears, we need to go eat" Narcissa said as she came back into the room. Hermione walked behind Draco as they left the room.

"Move faster!" Hermione mocked as she as she pushed Draco's back. Draco was about to snap at her when Narcissa cut in.

"Please not now, children, can we have just a little peace?" Narcissa begged. Hermione and Draco grunted their responses as they followed Narcissa.

* * *

And thats chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed it! And of course, please review!


End file.
